Sepia Cross, the Hardboiled
Acquisition Cost: 5, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Description: Rain, It rains without mercy here, unstoppable. Each drop like a tear shed by the souls lost in this city... Most of the straights wouldn’t think of them as people. Without a sin, you aren’t a person, not to their civilized eyes... You’re an animal, something without a history, without a story, and you’re in their way. But each one of us has a story, each story will cause tears. Tears that fall like rain, a relentless and merciless rain. Physically, just a bland human-looking elf. Likes Alcohol(No rocks), hand rolled cigarettes and silver cigarette cases, Solving mysteries, Bringing justice, Dimly lit offices, Dames, Hats Dislikes Crime, Authority, Being told to let this go, Corruption of power Special Rules Trainer *Skills **Perception **Knowledge skills: any Security, Area, or Shadow oriented. * Qualities ** Hawk Eye ** Home Ground: Street Politics ** On the Lam ** Perceptive ** Perceptive Defender ** You know a guy 'Shades of Grey' "This city is a beast, and it doesn't matter whether you're in its' belly or riding high atop it, straddling its back like so many blurred moral lines. Either way, we're all just along for the ride. As for what you do with your time along the way? Well, that's up to you." When attempting to connect with one of Cross’ contacts, roll a connection test. Rolling an even number of hits results in a “good guy”, while rolling an odd number results in a “bad guy”. This roll should be done privately so the players aren’t aware before hand on if it is a good, or bad guy. GMs should feel free to add twists to these interactions. A Junkie with a heart of gold, the Nurse who steals from patients, or the Bartender who doesn’t stop when you’ve had enough. That kind of thing. Good guy archetypes * Bartender * Good Cop * Law abiding Citizen * Local Shop Owner * Nurse * Public Defender Bad guy archetypes * Club Owner * Crooked Cop * Drug Dealer * Fence * Junkie * Local Ganger 'Man of the Streets' "Protectors, not in these dark days. A long time ago there was a two-for-one sale on integrity. Everything must go. A human cleanup crew that carries a badge. Not always a badge supported by law; sometimes just supported by the power of individuals. Those that claim protection for an area always do so after the moments when they are needed, never before, never in time." Cross knows people everywhere. All beats are his beats. Roll his connection test. The more hits, the closer to the source he knows a person. 'They are Always Too Slow' Cross knows the response time (min-max) of the area (Seattle) “authorities”; be it actual law enforcement, gangs, organized crime, or something else. This only applies during non alerted times. If the PCs alert the authorities to their presence, you may make a connection test. As always GM interpretation is king. * 3 hits will tell them the exact time on the response time * 2 hits will give you within a minute * 1 hit will give you “low or high” out of their realm. 'Just the facts' "People aren't the only ones with stories to tell. Places, things, times; all have their own way of speaking. This language is complex and varied for each storyteller. You will need a different vocabulary for each narrator." Cross can investigate evidence brought to him. He has access to the tools and facilities for detailed analysis. This will take at least a few hours. At GM discretion, Cross himself could come to the scene. This should never be as part of a combat scenario, if it did he will quickly escape and players involved will have to face ramifications of endangering him, possibly including loss of the contact entirely. A Connection test can be done to analyze something remotely. This test has a threshold of 3 before in depth information can be given from Cross. Each bonus can only count once. Each applicable bonus adds a +1 bonus die to this particular connection test: * Time, with a few hours to pour over the data you give him. * An implanted sim rig. If applicable to the type of relevant data, or at the GM's discretion: * Cyber eyes add a +1 per every 2 points of Rating * Cyber ears add a +1 per every 2 points of Rating * Cyber nose add a +1 per every 2 points of rating Category:NPC Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable